The present invention relates generally to game call devices, and more particularly, to game call devices that are attached to hunting firearms.
Hunters will sometimes use devices to simulate the call of the particular game being hunted. These game call devices usually necessitate that one, or sometimes both, of the hunter""s hands be used to operate the game call. The hunter will thus not be in the most desirable position to aim and fire his/her firearm at the hunted game, if sighted, when operating the game call. As a result, the art has proposed numerous devices to attach game call devices to hunting firearms and/or archery bows as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,360; 5,704,154; 5,035,390; 5,419,304; 5,431,590; and 5,244,430. While such prior proposals are satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is still need for improvement, and it is toward providing such improvement that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention is embodied in a game call device which includes a sound propagation horn to assist in the propagation of the simulated sound of the game""s call. Most preferably, the game call device is attached to a portion of a firearm stock. In particularly preferred forms, the present invention is embodied in a turkey call device of the type having a strike face and a generally triangularly shaped sound channel or horn radially extending therefrom. The turkey call device and its horn are most preferably formed as an integral or unitary part of the firearm stock. Alternatively, a flexible elastic band may encircle the stock in stretch-fit relationship thereto, with the turkey call device and its associated horn being attached to a surface of the elastic band, for example, with hook-and-pile fabric fasteners (e.g., VELCRO-brand fabric fasteners).
These, as well as other, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the following preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.